Alone
by RavenL0221
Summary: Summary: Lissa is forced into being strigoi one night and Rose and Christian are left alone. How will they cope with Lissa's death and who will win Rose? The Wanna-be strigoi or a man who's experienced a loss just as strong?
1. Chapter 1

_Alone __(re-mastered)_

_By: RavenL0221 (__originally by animated vampire, but I am her__)_

_Summary: __Lissa is forced into being strigoi one night and Rose and Christian are left alone. How will they cope with Lissa's death and who will win Rose? The Wanna-be strigoi or a man who's experienced a loss just as strong?_

_So I took this from a previous account and decided to remaster it, I thought it'd be fun because of how young I was when I wrote it. To be honest I sucked back then...oh well, let us carry on! Oh and btw if anyone wanted to see the original it's under Animated Vampire._

I woke to the sound of thunder outside my bedroom door. It was still early in our world and I couldn't imagine why anyone would even be awake at this hour. On a Saturday. I glanced at the clock...7:30...I turned over, covering my head with the pillow.

"Rose...open up," the familiar snark was nowhere to be found, he actually sounded terrified. I ripped the door, completely ignorant to my pajamas. His eyes were wide and frantic and he only managed a single word.

"L-l-Lissa..." he sobbed. I grabbed him around the top of the shoulders and shook him.

"What about Lissa!" I demanded. He winced in pain as I nearly broke his weak moroi bones.

"Sh-she...strigoi..." I never seen him so shaken, this wasn't a joke. My hand found his wrist and I drug him behind me. The sun had only recently gone down, how could a strigoi have gotten to her so quickly? Had she changed of her own free will? I quickly dismissed the idea, she could never. I checked my bond the feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. She'd recently learned how to block me out of her mind so I used that as a half hearted consolation as I nearly flew across campus to the moroi dorms. Christian stumbled pitifully behind me, but I had no time for him to catch his breath. I kicked her door in; under any other circumstance I would've felt badass and invincible. Then I looked up to see a strigoi I recognized, there was Dimitri, who stood well over six feet. He was the only thing that made me feel as weak as Lissa. He was also there, forcing his blood down Lissa's throat. I had no time to waste on conversation; her life would not slip through my fingers. She was far too important to me for that. I ran at him with all my strength, hoping that I had a chance. My stake was on my bedside table and in my haste...I'd forgotten it. He was distracted for a moment, making knocking him over that much easier, but it was too late.

"Rose…"I spared a glance to see she'd gone pale...paler than Christian, paler than snow. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat. She sighed, passing on gracefully.

"How could you!" I shouted. He smiled at me; the smile I'd loved so much earlier was bitter and turned my stomach. I backed away as Lissa opened her eyes. I prayed to see the beautiful pale green that I always envied. I counted my blessings as I saw them...until I noticed the red rings around them. Dimitri spoke in a voice that wasn't his."Alas! The last Dragomir defeated!" Then my body performed actions that I'd never known they could. I let loose a battle cry and ran toward Dimitri at full speed. I instantly grabbed the stake on his hip aiming for his heart. We toppled over and he went back to normal."R-roza..." He chocked. Blood spurted from his mouth as the stake slipped deeper, "please. We can be together...now..." he gasped. I almost removed the stake when Lissa's eyes flashed in my mind's eye. This wasn't my Dimitri. Still, he could be forgiven right?

"No," said a male voice when I went to withdraw the silver. His pale hand pushed on the stake and it plunged deeper into his chest. Moroi or not his strength was greater than mine and I lost. Dimitri's essence left him and I felt the tears come. I pushed them away before anyone could see. Christian ripped the stake from my hands, slicing open my palms. He turned and forced the stake into Lissa's heart. She screamed and it tore me apart. The look on Christian's face was traumatized and once she was dead he dropped to his knees. The stake dropped and dozens of officials ran in. Much too late...they noted the two bodies and looked at me for an explanation that Christian offered.

"Dimitri snuck in...He changed Lissa so I staked her." Some guards stared at the moroi in shock, others in disgust. How dare the potential strigoi KILL the last Dragomir princess and how did he know how to use stake anyway?

"Rose, did..." I ignored them as my head began swimming. Lissa was DEAD Dimitri killed her. How...why...could...My hold on my control slipped away much too quickly and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into Christian's chest. He'd grabbed me when the first of the tears began to show. He rubbed my back soothingly. I could tell that him having me be the first to cry comforted him. It gave him something to be strong for. Alberta dropped her head in sorrow; after all she'd gone through hell with the both of us. I broke away from him, a hint of that Rose Hathaway attitude shining through. He stood with me as I wobbled out the door. Eddie chased after me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rose...Rose...ROSMARIE!" I jerked out of my mind and stared at the boy who'd ripped me from my happy place. The place where I was alone and nothing could touch me! Nothing could hurt me in the back of my mind so why would he pull me out of it. He saw me lapsing back and shook me. A grateful expression covered his face as Christian jogged toward us. His bangs hid his eyes and he had crawled into his mind as well.

"What is up with you two?" He demanded. He didn't know. Christian shivered and I tried to run back into my mind. Eddie grabbed both a little harder than necessary but I couldn't bear to speak to him.

"Lissa was attacked..." Christian whispered, "She changed and I staked her..." Eddie let us go and my inner voice screamed for me to run. My sense had been stripped from me and now I could see no other option. Christian and Eddie chased after me. They slipped into my room before I could lock the door."Rose..." they hugged me tight. I was practically the meat in a man sandwich. We all sat on my bed huddled in a ball until we fell asleep on each other. My head on Eddie's shoulder Eddie's head on mine, Christian's head on my shoulder.

_I hope you enjoyed my revisions! If so I will totally do more...juuust for you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

By: Ravenl0221

_an/ Sorry guys, I have two stories going on at once and I really wanted to catch up on the other, but here we are! I will update this every wednesday officially. Thanks guys, byeeee._

Chris POV:

It wasn't that I was numb to the entire situation, it was just...my body literally would not produce tears. Lissa's death was the equivalent to taking shots of liquid nitrogen, but Rose...I've been watching over her for the past couple days and...she hasn't moved. Once. She hasn't eaten, drunk, or maybe even blinked. She just curled into a ball and cried. She wasn't ashamed, she didn't care I was there, she just snuggled a stuffed whale and sobbed for hours...days until I couldn't take it anymore. I scooped her up in my arms, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. She gasped in surprise, dropping the tear stained mammal. Her tear streaked face pulled at my heart, water filled her eyes again as she shoved her face in my chest. Again her body shook with sobs, poor Rose. I missed Lissa, she was my life...but I'd known her all of a year and a half before she was killed. Rose however had known her all her life and protected her for half of it. That would be enough to kill anyone, almost like losing a child. Eddie knocked and entered. He carried a large greasy bag, balancing a tray of sodas on his palm.

"Chris get her to the desk," I did as ordered, standing easily. She didn't budge, other than clutching at my neck.

"Chris please...don't," she whispered. I stopped.

"Eddie...she doesn't want to," it sounded funny coming from me.

"She needs to eat, she can't survive this way so if you want to protect her you'll help me." she peaked up at me from her bangs.

I sat her on the chair, carefully removing her hands from my neck, "Sorry Rosie. Can't have you losing that figure of yours." I mumbled. Her eyes brightened considerably when she saw what Eddie brought her. The burger was at least a foot tall, dripping in grease and fat and bacon. For someone who was on a hunger strike she demolished the burger before I had a chance to ask if she wanted a napkin. He gave her a quick hug, wiping the grease smudge from her cheek.

"C'mon Chris...let Ms. Hathaway get dressed, we got stuff to do," he told me, then to her, "we'll be back in an hour. Be dressed or I'll kick your door in."

The moment her door closed, his true emotions bubbled over and the glare he sent my way almost made me run for cover.

"Are you trying to help or cripple her," he growled once we were a few yards away, "do you want her nightmares to come back?" I quickly shook my head no.

"I didn't...I was just letting her get it all out and-,"

"And why were you holding her like that? Are you already over Lissa? I bet you let those Strigoi in didn't you!"

Someone's fist shot out fast enough to hit the great Eddie Castile in the nose. Musta been a ghost...I looked down to see my fist painted red. Shit. What a sight it must have been to see the great sarcastic menace Christian Ozera running like death was chasing after him. I stumbled over my own feet only allowing him to gain on me. Where and hell were all the guardians when you needed them? A solid mass collided into me and we rolled through the grass. Being punched hurt and anger surged through me, yeah I deserved it, but I wouldn't go out like this. I set him on fire and got the hell on, but this time he didn't catch me. He'd be fine, the flames wouldn't leave any scars. Still how could he say that? Why would I do that to anyone? What if the strigoi had gotten out of hand? That would be stupid. I strolled near the cafeteria, making sure if Eddie ran by I would be safe. Alberta gave me a sad smile.

"You look like you ran a marathon." It was a good three miles across campus, "how's Rose?"

"Depressed," I answered honestly, "I think Castile has a plan." She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but a couple of Russians cut her off.

"Is this Christian Ozera?" A woman spoke, her hair was straight as a pen and layered. She was no older than Rose, but her tone said otherwise. Alberta shoved me behind her. From here she looked deadly, but I wouldn't leave the old woman to fight alone. My inability to fight back against Eddie had completely slipped my mind.

She spoke clearly, "Lord Ozera, run." something in her voice left no room for argument and I found myself hauling ass for the second time today. This time there were more of them each one of them deadly and badasses and hell-a fast. I pushed myself forward, I didn't even know why I was running! Ugh. Eddie sat meditating and hoped setting him on fire wouldn't leave any hard feelings. He shot up and grabbed my arm, flipping me on my back. Black spots danced in my vision.

"We'd like to take you in for questioning," the woman said as professionally as she did before. Her hair appeared windblown, but that was the extent of the damage.

"Okay," I gasped. Alberta appeared behind them, held captive by three younger men, "but you have to let her go." She laughed.

"And you're in the position to make demands?" I lit one of the guards on fire, real fire this time. Their distraction was enough, I sprung up lighting a couple of the others. She glared.

"They weren't important," she advanced on me.

"But are you?" I held my hand out before me. She stared at it like it was an insect. Then a smile crossed her face, it was purely predatory her eyes were begging for my blood and for the third time today...I got the hell on.

_A.N./ Thank you guys! I'll tell you who she is in the next chapter. I need five reviews :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Alone By: Ravenl0221 _ _Rose POV_ Christian sure could scream. I opened my door to see what his problem was only to find that he was being chased by a dhampir with a manicure. Interesting. Nonetheless I jumped in, wrestling her to the ground. She flopped like a fish, before glaring up at me. Recognition flashed between us as I recognized her as Viktoria and she saw me as Roza. Grief was evident in her eyes, the eyes she shared with Dimitri. "Why do you protect him," she yelled, "he killed our Dimka!" I'd only heard that nickname once before. It was hard to keep my voice icy as I said this, because I didn't believe it either in part. "Dimitri was a strigoi," I managed, "it's our duty as dhampir to rid this world of strigoi, weather they were friends or not." I laid my emphasis on were. She trembled beneath me, her eyes filled with water for what was probably the hundredth time. I let her up, "Chris forced me to kill him, because if he didn't I would've let a monster run free...he wasn't our Dimitri anymore." I assured her. As she began to sob Chris dropped to the floor in an effort to catch his breath, I briefly wondered how long she'd chased him. Mason and Eddie came around the corner, Eddie was in a funk and as usual Mason was trying to work him out of it. Chris gulped, readying himself to run again. "What's wrong?" Eddie and Mason both came trotting over, clearing talking about the girl crying in my arms. I shifted so that her sobs were muffled by my chest, "she just had to come to terms with something." Mason sat beside me, staring longingly at me. There was never an end to the issues I dealt with. Eddie glared at Chris again. "But Viktoria...what about him?" he said him with so much bitterness you could be sure the only thing keeping him from wailing on poor Chris was me. She sniffled and whispered, "I lied." He blanched. "What do you mean you lied?" he growled. What had she told Eddie that had him so riled up. "He didn't kill Lissa on purpose," technically he drove that stake in her heart with every purpose and was fully conscious of his actions, but when she said 'kill' she was referring to her spiritual death. "He saved her." He turned to Christian quickly crossing the land between them, "Sorry Ozera." Chris rolled onto his stomach, "you chased me three miles across campus, bruised my _gorgeous _face with with meaty fists, and probably dislocated my shoulder...and all you have to say for yourself is 'Sorry Ozera' this is an outrage!" I didn't bother catching up on what happened between them, it wasn't important. I stood, bringing Viktoria with me. I didn't want to leave her all alone, but Eddie made a point about me leaving my room. Chris and Eddie continued to argue uselessly over who was wronged, so I looked at Mason. "Do you know anything about Eddie's plans?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "maybe I do, maybe I don't." "Can we bring Viktoria?" I imagined all she wanted was to curl up in a bed and cry for days, but if I had to dry my tears so did she. He nodded. "Sure thing," he stood up and broke up the conversation Eddie and Chris had fallen into. "Let's go guys, get the lead out your butts, Christian go change, you look like you got caught by a dhampir and Eddie come with me to get the cars ready. Rose? You and Viktoria just look pretty." I rolled my eyes for the both of us. "We'll do what we can." _A.N so to be honest I had this chapter ready for a while, but I kinda just forgot about it. Sorry :) I love you all too._ _Follow me on twitter Ravenl0221_


End file.
